iLike Freddie
by sillyputty3
Summary: Uh-oh! After a web show Carly figures out that Sam and Freddie kissed! Then Freddie begins having strong feelings for someone, but is it Carly or Sam?
1. Sibling rivalry

Carly and Sam were jumping up and down in the iCarly studio; Sam was turning in circles and Carly was eating a carrot.

"Hey, I'm Carly."  
"And I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly," The best friends said in unison.

"The only web show where you can learn to speak in an angry French accent… "

"…and waddle like a penguin." The two girls waddled around each other for a few seconds saying, "waddle, waddle, waddle."

"This week we have a new segment on iCarly," said Carly.

"Sibling rivalry!" the girls said in unison.

Sam narrated, "Today we are going to take a look back at a moment in Carly's childhood. Back to a time when there was conflict in the Shay household and Carly wasn't little miss perfect. Also, to guest star as a younger version of himself, we have Spencer!" Sam pressed the applause button on the remote and backed away.

Carly and Spencer were dressed like kids at a table, coloring with crayons. Carly was chewing gum and coloring a dinosaur. It was pink, and Carly has done a very good job of coloring inside the lines. Spencer, on the other hand, was doing an atrocious job of coloring inside the lines. He was coloring a rocket ship going to the moon, and was doing so furiously, like he was on a mission. Moments later Spencer enthusiastically held it up and yelled in a high pitched voice, "Finished! How do you think it looks?"

"It looks stupid," sneered Carly, "my dinosaur is way cooler."

Spencer felt bad; but then Sam walked up to the table. She was wearing an apron and had her hair tied up. This had the effect of making her seem even more intimidating. However, when she spoke she sounded kind and encouraging.

"Carly! Don't be mean to your brother. I think it's an awesome rocket ship Spencer." She gave Spencer a hug and walked away.

"Ha!" said Spencer, it _is_ cool."

"She's just saying that to make you feel better because you're a baby. It's not really good."

Spencer frowned and hung his head, being a sad kid who wished his rocket ship was good enough for his mom. But then a smile flashed across his face. He had spotted a pair of pink kiddy scissors on the table, and a mischievous idea popped into his head. He grabbed the scissors while little Carly was busy coloring.

Spencer got up and announced, "Well I guess I'll go play with my blocks since I am so bad at coloring!"

Spencer got up deviously and began to walk away, but he suddenly turned to Carly, grabbed some of her hair, and snipped off a lock with the pink scissors.

Carly grabbed her hair and screamed, "Mom!!!" Sam came running in. "Carly, what happened?!" she exclaimed.

"Spencer cut my hair!"

"What?! You are in so much trouble mister! Here Carly, let me take a look at it."

Carly sat there silently, almost in tears.

Sam was looking through Carly's hair, "Here here, it doesn't look too bad, we'll just have to go get a haircut tomorrow, now won't that be fun?"

"No," Carly whined.

"Well you need it now," Sam glared at Spencer, "let me go make the appointment." Sam walked away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Carly.

"Because you made fun of my drawing," said Spencer, "now I can make fun of your hair."

Carly glared at him for a second; then she jumped up and stuck the gum she had in her mouth in Spencer's hair.

"No!" Spencer screamed, "Dad! Carly stuck gum in my hair!"

Freddie came in wearing a navy uniform with two silver bars pinned on his shoulders. "What happened?" Freddie looked down and saw Carly smiling and Spencer poking at something in his hair, "Oh fudge, and you have picture day tomorrow, too." Freddie looked perturbed as he looked at the pink glob on top of Spencer's hair. "You'll be okay, let me go find something to get that out, and could you please be _nice_ when I'm gone?" Freddie walked out of the room.

"You're mean!" Spencer yelled.

"So are you!" retorted Carly.

"But you put gum in my hair!"

"Well you cut mine off!"

The children vivaciously jumped out of their chairs and continued yelling until Sam and Freddie came stomping back in.

"Shut up!" yelled Sam.

Everyone looked at Sam and went silent.

"Now what's going on?" she asked calmly.

"She put gum in my hair!" Spencer yelled and pointed at Carly.

"Yeah, but he cut my hair off!" Carly screamed.

"Carly, you shouldn't have put gum in Spencer's hair," she said sweetly. But then she turned towards Spencer and raised her voice, "Spencer, never have a pair of scissors within a yard of a girl's hair again! Unless you become a stylist," she added.

Freddie noticed how Sam had decided to direct her anger at Spencer rather than Carly. He spoke to his wife, "Why are you being meaner to Spencer when they both messed up each other's hair? You should treat them the same, they were only being children."

"No, it's worse because girls' hair is more important than guys'."

"Honey, that is not true," Freddie was almost offended, "you should treat them the same. One's hair is just as important as the others'."

Now Sam confronted Freddie, "No. It's not."

Freddie held his ground, "Yes. It is."

"Carly's hair is much more important than Spencer's!" Sam yelled.

"Don't be such a child!" Freddie yelled back. The two kept bickering but Carly could only make out a few words like 'immature', 'dolphin', 'dork', and 'Carly will never love you'.

"Why are mommy and daddy arguing like this?" said Spencer, back to using his grown up voice.

Carly sat there smiling for a minute, but both she and Spencer got more annoyed as the argument progressed. Spencer then clumsily tried to get up from his kiddy chair while saying, "Ok, it's time for you two to stop fighti….." but then he tripped and bumped into Freddie. Freddie fell onto Sam and they both fell onto the floor; Freddie's lips met Sam's as they descended. Then there was an awkward silence as Freddie lay on top of Sam in the middle of the iCarly studio.

A/N: So how did you guys like Sam and Freddie's first kiss since the one they had on the balcony? I started coming up with the ideas for this story after the episode iKiss came on. I thought of how I might make an episode that would continue the story of the various characters' relationships, so this is what I came up with (as this would be similar to the length of an episode or two don't expect 100 chapters). A few interesting facts: I got the ideas from the gum in hair/cutting sister's hair from my own life. When I was young I cut my sister's hair and (not immediately afterwards) she once put gum in my hair. And yes, it was the day before picture day.


	2. Secret Gets Out

"Get off!!" the blonde demanded.

Carly got up in front of the camera with a huge grin on her face and said, "Well thanks for tuning in everyone. Remember to be nice to your siblings, and we'll see you next week on iCarly." She then went over to Freddie's computer to end the webcast.

Sam and Freddie picked themselves up and continued their arguing.

Carly went up to Sam and Freddie and said, "Come on, it's not like you two have kissed before or anything," Carly giggled. She and Spencer were very amused.

Sam and Freddie glanced at each other, and then quickly turned the other way, suddenly uncomfortable. An awkward silence fell as both Sam and Freddie had a flashback to a night on Freddie's balcony.

"Well, lean" Sam ordered Freddie. And her lips locked with Freddie's. "Wow, wait a minute," Sam was thinking to herself. There was a new, terrific feeling she had never felt before, but what was it? "This is…" Freddie pulled away. Sam was left momentarily shocked, wanting to kiss Freddie again-really badly. But then she remembered who she was again, and began feeling really uncomfortable.

"Well.., that was,"

"Nice," said Sam.

"Yeah, nice," said Freddie.

"Good work," said Sam.

"Thank you, you too," Freddie added. He looked uncomfortable too.

Sam got up to leave.

"Hey, I hate you," Freddie smiled.

"Uh, hate you too," Sam replied. She climbed out of the window and went to have a sleepless night in her bed.

"Yeah," they said in unison, unconvincingly, returning to reality.

"Wait a second," nobody had moved. Sam and Freddie's response immediately caught Carly's attention. She stared at her two best friends for a minute, making sense of the significance of her last comment. "Why are you two acting so awkward all of a sudden?"

"No reason," Freddie said guiltily. His tone gave away his lie.

Carly folded her arms and gave Freddie one of those looks. She then focused at Sam. "Really, why did you all of a sudden act awkward when I mentioned a kiss?"

"Because…we kind of have kissed," said Sam embarrassingly.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Carly screamed. She was clearly upset. Actually, she was freaking out.

"It was only a small kiss," Freddie tried to reason with Carly. "It meant nothing to each of us." Sam looked slightly shocked and sad, but quickly recovered to being her normal, tough self. "You remember a few months ago how everyone was making fun of me just because I hadn't had my first kiss? Well, Sam and I decided to kiss just so we could get our first kiss out of the way. Right, Sam?"

"Uh, yeah...right." Sam muttered.

"Still, it would've been nice if you had told me," retorted Carly Shay. She folded her arms and looked at Spencer for help.

"I'm gonna go downstairs," he said. Spencer walked out of the door swiftly and mouthed, "Weird" to Carly. Carly shook her head, folded her arms, and rolled her eyes once Spencer left.

"Well can't you see why we wanted to keep it a secret?'' Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but still," she looked at Freddie, grabbed Sam's arm, and took Sam to the side, "I thought we told each other everything. I mean we share all our secrets, talk about boys..."

" ...talk about our favorite types of meat." inputted Sam.

"Anyways," said Carly, "so why wouldn't you tell me this? It would seem like something really important to tell you best friend."

"Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to know because…I would be totally embarrassed. Honestly, I kissed the emperor of the dorks. Plus, how would you treat us differently knowing we had kissed?"

"I'd treat you like I normally do because at least I would know you were open and honest with me," Carly replied coldly.

Sam stood staring at the floor, momentarily ashamed because she had doubted her best friend.

"I'm really sorry Carly. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Yeah…I guess." She smiled weakly and the girls hugged. "Well, come on, let's go downstairs and get some juice." Carly led Freddie out of the studio, but Sam waited for a second, clearly deep in thought. Carly walked back in, "Hey Sam, you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Sam, who left with her head down and her hands in her pockets.

A/N: Awesome, the secret is out that Sam and Freddie kissed. Nice to see to see that Carly took it well (jk, :-P ), but Sam doesn't seem to like Freddie's reaction either. I also added in the "we share our favorites types of meat" bit later on; it seemed like something Sam might say.

Thanks to all those who reviewed on chapter 1 or added my story to their favorites list! Please keep giving me reviews, make comments, or ask me any question that you want! You can message me just to talk if you'd like.


	3. A Second Chance

Carly was sitting on the couch by herself watching television. She was resting her head on her hand and was watching the ninth rerun in a row of Fablebusters. Then Spencer came running in from his bedroom carrying an inflatable dolphin, obviously excited.

"Hey Carly, wanna help me on my sculpture!?" Spencer asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not," Carly muttered unemotionally.

"Come on Carls, is this whole kissing thing still bothering you?"

"Yes, it bothers me a lot that Sam and Freddie didn't tell me about it. Plus, I just feel kind of…"

"Left out?" Spencer finished Carly's sentence

"Yeah, imagining Freddie kissing Sam has been bugging me persistently the past couple of days."

"Oh, so you feel jealous?" Spencer said blatantly.

"No!!" Carly yelled way too loudly to be convincing. "No, why would I feel jealous that my best friends got their first kiss? I should feel happy for them."

"Yes, but the boy next door who has been crazy about you for a hundred years now gets his first kiss from…your best friend. Feel like you might have missed out on something?"

"Maybe," she whispered. "Ohhh...," she whined, "Tell me why I feel terrible Spencer!"

Spencer hugged Carly, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Freddie is doing tech stuff in the iCarly studio. Carly shyly crept in.

"Hey," Carly said nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just testing this new software for the next iCarly episode," Freddie said matter-of-factly. "What about you?"

"I live here," said Carly.

"Ha ha," said Freddie. There was a moment of silence. Inside Carly's head was chaos. Did she annoy Freddie with her smart aleck comment? Did she look nice? How did she smell? Did Freddie still like her? Carly began biting one of her nails when Freddie said more seriously, "Hey, sorry about how the whole kiss thing worked out. You know hurting your feelings was the last thing Sam and I wanted to do."

"It's ok," Carly said, "It just bothered me not knowing something like that."

"Well don't worry. Sam and I aren't going to be kissing each other again. It was only so we could each get our first kiss over with."

"So, you didn't feel anything?"

"Feel anything?"

"You know. When most people kiss they kind of….you know, like each other."

Freddie stared awkwardly at Carly for a second.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's a good question. And I guess I felt a little something when we were kissing. But after that it was…you know…over with."

"So you feel nothing towards her?"

"Well, a healthy amount of disrespect and disdain."

Carly giggled. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, it would've been way too weird if you two started going out."

"Is that because you're afraid that I couldn't go out with you?" Freddie said kiddingly and smiled with that cute boyish smile.

Carly suddenly froze and had a shocked expression on her face. All of a sudden she felt very uncomfortable. She turned away and took sudden interest in a fly on the wall.

"Wait," said Freddie. He stood up. "Carly what's bothering you? Carly. Look at me!" Carly stayed turned in the other direction. Freddie walked around to face her. Carly turned around. Freddie ran around again. They both shifted back and forth. Finally, Freddie grabbed Carly's shoulders and yelled, "Stop!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell the truth."

"What truth?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, you're my friend."

"No, I mean do you _like_ me."

The brunette paused. "Well…oh… alright." Carly said peacefully. She smiled.

Freddie stood there stunned for a second before yelling, "Yes!!!!" He started running around the room whooping and hollering. His hopeless crush was suddenly fulfilled; just as he had always dreamed.

"Ok Freddie, calm down."

"But this is great. Unbelievable. Fantastic….what do I do now?" Freddie was momentarily confused. He had never actually thought of what to do once she said yes.

"Well, you could ask me out."

Freddie's mouth hung for a minute. There was even a little drool.

"Well…?"

"Yeah! Uh, you want to go to the cheesecake warehouse?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice."

Freddie's smile grew even wider and he hugged Carly. Carly hugged him back. She then noticed a wonderful feeling in her heart before Freddie let go and proceeded to run out of the room screaming.

Carly just smiled and sat down, going through what just happened in her head. "This feels great," she thought to herself.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave comments, reviews, ask questions, or tell me what you think is going to happen. Trust me, I bet you won't be able to predict how everything will unravel. Oh, did you all get the Fablebusters (Mythbusters) reference? That show is great!


	4. Friday Night

Carly was leaning against her locker before class. She was already holding her books for math, but she was waiting for Sam to show up for school so they could talk.

"Oh, what am I going to say to her?" Carly whispered to herself. "Hey Sam, I have good news, Freddie and I are both going out with someone now." She paused. "Sam! Guess what?! Freddie and I are going out? Carly was pacing now. "Hey, the guy I just found out you kissed is going on a date with me Friday night!" Carly began spazzing out.

"Hey Carly,"

"Ah!" Carly jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey Sam," she tried to say nonchalantly (and failed).

"You okay? You seem kind of jumpy," Sam said.

"Yeah, it's just that… I have really good news," Carly hesitated.

"Okay… What is it?"

"Well, it's about Freddie and…"

"Did Freddie break his leg after a tragic accident?!" Sam exclaimed.

"No. Good news."

"Oh, right."

"Freddie and I talked last night and…we are going out now."

There was a long pause. Sam stared at Carly in disbelief; her mind was not in the hallways of Ridgeway. Carly stood there bearing the awkwardness for a minute to allow the situation to sink in for her best friend.

"You and Freddie?"

"Yes, just yesterday. I wanted you to be the first to know." Carly was trying to put this delicately so as not to alarm Sam.

"Wow, that's really great." Sam's voice trailed away. "It's neat, after Freddie's had a crush on you for so long that you two are finally going out now."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Carly said sincerely. "You wanna go to class now, Freddie's here." Freddie had just walked up (though he had an aura of being much happier and more confident); he had a huge smile on his face. He was also wearing a new, cool leather jacket. He looked really great.

"Oh, it's cool." Sam said staring at Freddie. "I need to stop by the bathroom before class," and before Carly could respond Sam had run off to the bathroom. Freddie thought he saw something in Sam's eye, but he quickly focused on Carly's beautiful brown eyes. They were staring blankly into the distance as if Carly was considering something, but then they widened and focused on Freddie's. Freddie stuck out his right hand, and Carly took it. Then they walked off together smiling, and it wasn't because they were going to class.

Freddie and Carly arrived at the cheesecake warehouse at seven o'clock. It was on a clear Friday night that was warm but had a cool breeze. Freddie wore a tux with a black bow tie while Carly had a pink glossy strapless dress that flowed all the way to her knees. She wore white high heels (which made her almost as tall as Freddie) and a matching purse that had a flower on it. The restaurant was dimly lit and there were small red candles in the middle of all the tables; they smelled like apples and cinnamon. "This is great," said Carly, "remember when we came here last time trying to get Gibby a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I remember. Now maybe I can find myself a new girlfriend tonight." He smiled at Carly. But Carly pointed at a girl behind Freddie, "she looks lonely, I bet she would go out with you." Freddie gave Carly one of those 'you've gotta be kidding me' looks, and Carly giggled. She softly punched Freddie in the arm and said, "Oh, I'm just teasing."

Spencer walked out of his bedroom. He was about to continue work on a giraffe sculpture in the living room. The sculpting was done; it was about six feet tall and had a lumpy head. However, it was completely white. Spencer was about to start painting; he was holding a paint brush that he had just dipped into a can of paint labeled "macaroni and cheese" when he heard a knock on the door. Spencer set the paint brush down and rushed to open the door. Sam was standing there with her hands in her jacket pocket, looking glum.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I have nothing else to do tonight,"

"Oh yeah, it must be hard when your best friends leave you on a Friday night. You must be really lonely," Spencer said frankly.

"Will you just let me in?!" Sam yelled.

Spencer backed off and allowed Sam in, who marched over to the couch, sat down, slouched over, and began flipping through channels. Spencer sat down next to her.

"You want to talk?"

"Not now."

"Listen, as hard as this is for you, you should feel happy for them. Freddie has always liked Carly and now that Carly likes him, maybe they can have a really good relationship."

Sam began to tear up.

"Oh, I know you feel like you might get lonely but they'll still be your friends."

"That's not it," Sam said, "It's that I like Freddie."

Spencer was taken aback. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I've liked him way longer than Carly has. It took me awhile, but I began to like the dweeb." She nodded as if to acknowledge what she just said.

"But how?" Spencer asked, "You have always made fun of him."

"Yeah, well, since we kissed some things have changed. Haven't you seen how he sticks up for himself now? It's like he got a confidence boost from kissing me, how weird is that? He even gives _me_ a hard time, and he went so far as to put that fish in my backpack." Sam laughed. "But for whatever reason I just feel happier when I'm around him now," Sam smiled.

"So you like him because he sometimes gives you a hard time? You are such an enigma."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam's smile widened as she stared up into space. But then her smile faded. That twinkle in her eye went dim, and her voice went from being pleasant to sounding dejected. "But did you see how he treated me during out last web show? We were finally open about our kiss but Freddie said 'it meant nothing to us'. Well it meant a lot to me! But I didn't take advantage of it, so guess how it feels to have lost that opportunity?! Guess how it feels to see the ramifications of my mistake every time I hang out with my best friends?!"

Spencer stared at her in silence for a moment. Then he said, "Wow, 'ramifications' is a long word."

Sam glared at him for a second, while a tear flowed down her left cheek. She then got up and started to pace around, though she did stop for a minute to stare at the inflatable dolphin Spencer had brought out earlier.

"I'm so sorry Sam; I didn't know things were like that. I was only trying to help."

"Well stop trying, you just made things worse," Sam then ran out of the Shay apartment, slamming the door as she did so.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Yes, I did take the cheesecake warehouse reference from iDate Gibby; but who likes the set up for their date (it sounds like a fun date to me)? And poor Spencer; I feel for him trying to help someone out and to have the whole thing explode in his face. Please review and/or ask me questions. Tell me whether you think this will be end up being Creddie, Seddie, or neither. And for you Seddie fans, there will be a happy ending for Sam :-)


	5. Sam's Memory

Sam stomped out of Bushwell Apartments. Lewbert screamed at her for getting his floor dirty, but Sam didn't even insult him; she was too tired of feeling terrible. As Sam left the lobby a memory came back to her.

Sam and Freddie were in the den of Carly and Spencer's apartment; the one Sam had just left. Freddie was fiddling with his laptop while Sam was watching TV. Then, the doorbell to the Shay apartment rang. Spencer ran out of his room, slowed to curiously stare at Carly's friends sitting on his couch, and opened the door. It was Mrs. Benson.

"Hi Spencer. Freddie! It's seven o' clock; I need to check you for ticks."

"Aww, mom, I know I don't have ticks."

"No, we know that two hours ago you didn't have ticks. You may have a horde of tiny blood sucking, disease carrying arachnids breeding all over your skin now."

"Can this wait till later? I'm at a friend's place right now."

"Speaking of your friend, where is Carly?" Sam gave Mrs. Benson a look when she said that.

"Oh, she's taking a shower," Spencer answered, "Apparently a hobo touched her on her way back from the Groovy Smoothie."

"Well get up Freddie, you can come back after your tick inspection and bath."

"Fine," Freddie obliged and left with his mom.

Sam, who had remained silent during this whole time, was now the only one in the room after the Bensons left to fight off invisible ticks and Spencer went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She continued to sit there lazily; however, she noticed Freddie had left his laptop sitting on the table. Sam racked her brain until a new and unusual way to torture Freddie dinged on her. She spent of few minutes on Freddie's computer and ran off to Spencer's room.

"Sam, what are you doing in my room?!" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.  
"Nothing!" Sam yelled back. She then emerged from Spencer's room with an inflatable dolphin. It was about three and a half feet long and looked like a normal dolphin, except it had pink lips. She then set the dolphin in front of Freddie's computer, as if it were surfing the internet, and walked to the kitchen to watch Spencer cook.

Sam was now walking down the sidewalk alongside the Groovy Smoothie. She looked inside to see who was sitting around, but she didn't feel like a cold drink tonight. She felt sick with herself and didn't feel like hanging out with anyone in there. She continued reliving her memory.

Freddie came back to the Shay's apartment with wet hair and an annoyed look on his face. "Honestly, what is with that woman and ticks?" he thought to himself. But then Freddie stopped in his tracks once he had taken two steps in.

Sam turned around to see Freddie come in and grinned. Freddie was standing by the door staring at a dolphin in front of his computer, looking absolutely dumbfounded. Freddie walked over to the table and picked up his computer. When he looked at it he screamed, "Sam!!"

"Why are you blaming me? Megan is the one sitting in front of your computer, blame her!"

"Who? That's just a dolphin?"

"Oh sure, if something happens to your computer just blame me."

"My background is a sculpture of the statue of liberty made out of 500 pounds of meat!"

"Being patriotic one slaughtered cow at a time," Sam saluted, "you should try being patriotic too, Fredward; you are being outdone by a dolphin."

"Sam, don't ever mess with my computer again."

"Make me."

Freddie walked up to Sam and stared at her.

"Sam, please respect my stuff enough to not abuse it."

"Fine." Sam put shortly.

"What? It's really that easy?"

"No, it's never that easy." Sam grabbed the dolphin and hit Freddie with it.

"Ow! Sam!" Sam began chasing Freddie around the room with the dolphin. They went around the couch twice and then had a face off across the couch. Freddie then ran up the stairs, with Sam in hot pursuit.

Freddie tried to get away, but Sam was too fast. As Freddie ran up the stairs Sam and the dolphin were too quick and caught up. Then the two ran into the studio, with Sam continuously hitting Freddie with Megan. Once they were in the studio Freddie slowed from a run to a walk and finally stopped and turned around where Carly and Sam did their bits for the web show. However, he was not smiling; he was extremely perturbed because Sam was still hitting him.

"Will you stop that?!" Freddie yelled.

"Okay," replied the blonde.

"Thank you," Freddie said in relief.

"Oops," and Sam hit Freddie one more time.

"Why do I put up with you?" Freddie asked.

"Oh shut up, you know you like hanging out with me all the time."

"Like what? Being abused and tortured every single day?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Well how would you like it if someone beat up on you every day?"

"Well tell me this Benson," Sam took a step forward so she was an inch from Freddie's face, "what are you going to do about it?"

Freddie swiftly grabbed the dolphin and hit her on the head, and pretty hard. Sam was momentarily stunned; Freddie had never done anything like this before. "Wait, she thought to herself, did Freddie just _defend_ himself, from _me_?"

Sam was standing across the street from Ridgeway. She stood there for a moment and waited for the traffic light to turn from red to green. Once it did she walked briskly across the street with her head down; tears were still running down her cheeks.

"You did not just do that," she said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Freddie said in a mocking tone.

Sam kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!" he screamed and started jumping up and down on one foot.

"Any more questions Benson?" Sam had unquestionably, in her mind, just reasserted her authority. But just then Freddie did the unexpected; he picked Sam up and threw her across the room onto a beanbag. The fall didn't hurt, but Sam was so surprised that she was stunned. Sam gave him a perplexed look, but after a few seconds decided she was impressed with Freddie's newfound resilience to her violence.

"Are you okay Sam?" Freddie looked worried that he had hurt his friend, "I was just playing around."

"No. I'm fine."

Freddie stuck out his hand and helped Sam up.

"You are such a dork."

"A dork who just threw you to the ground,"Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"What? So you think you're all tough now?" Sam kidded Freddie.

"Yeah. I do." Freddie then flexed his right arm and there was the distinct form of a bicep.

"Wow that's nice," Sam thought to herself. "Wait, no! I can't be impressed by Freddie's physical attributes! But has he started working out?"

"Well that doesn't prove anything," the blonde retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie took a step closer to Sam. His firm chest brushed against hers and their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breathing. Sam thought she could feel Freddie's heart beating faster and faster like he had run a marathon. Sam's breathing quickened. Her anger was increasing but her hormones were going into hyper drive. The two stood there staring into each other's eyes without moving for what seemed like hours.

"No way!" Sam pushed Freddie back.

"Ohhh. The girl who can take on the whole football team won't take on Freddie "the king of all dorks" Benson?"

"Why would I waste my time on you?"

"You were the one who just took the time to chase me up here with an inflatable dolphin," Freddie argued back.

"Actually," he chuckled, "that was pretty funny," Freddie said as an afterthought.

"Thanks," Sam smiled a little wider than she normally did.

"No problem," Freddie smiled too. But just when the place was peaceful Freddie grabbed the dolphin and playfully hit Sam.

"Wow, you are impossible," Sam punched Freddie lightly on the arm.

"Ow, well you are too" Freddie rubbed his arm like Sam had just punched him really hard. Sam laughed at this, "Oh come on; I know you're manlier than that." Sam grabbed the arm Freddie had just flexed.

"Yeah, well…"All of a sudden the door swung open and Carly appeared, "Hey what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Sam had finally arrived at her destination. This was her special spot, the place where she had always gone the past several years to collect her thoughts. It was great because no one ever hung out here at this time of night and she knew she would be alone.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated but I hope my next chapter will be up soon so keep reading and reviewing!! This is the Seddiest (is that a word?) chapter I've made yet so I hope all of you Sam and Freddie fans are happy. This chapter wasn't in my original story, but I wanted to add something to help explain Sam's change of feelings towards Freddie, and it needed to be unique. Not just a "we hung out awhile", "we flirted a little", "I stared into his eyes and knew he was the one", etc. Freddie needed to stand up for himself to prove that he wouldn't be pushed around by Sam (at least not all the time :-P )

Another personal touch to my story: I had a friend who would load inappropriate wallpapers onto my computer, that's where the idea for the meat statue came from. Also, does anyone else have a special spot? Mine is probably my room, which is not nearly as unique as Sam's (as you will soon find out). And kudos to anyone who saw the dolphin references in the previous chapters. If you caught these, you get a gold star!


	6. Dreams ensue

"…and then the penguin said 'silly, it's just ice cream.'"

Carly laughed her head off. "Wow Freddie that was a hilarious joke."

"Thanks, I learned that from a cool friend of mine."

Carly and Freddie were still on their date at the Cheesecake Warehouse. They had finished eating an hour earlier, but the two were having such a good time being around each other they had completely lost track of time.

"I'm having a really great time, Carly. I still can hardly believe this day has come."

Carly looked a little bashful. "Well I hope it was worth the wait. I'm really sorry it took me so long to see "us", and how well we go together."

"Here, I have a gift for you," Freddie acted like he ignored the apology Carly had just given.

Freddie pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. It was finished off with a nice, red bow.

Carly unwrapped the gift slowly (it looked pretty wrapped up!) and found a newly-framed picture in her hands.

Carly smiled, "Oh cool, what is…." Her draw dropped. "Freddie, where did you get this?!"

It was a picture of Freddie and Carly together in the doorway of the Benson's apartment, only they appeared half the age they are now. Behind Carly were two pairs of legs. One set was in a military uniform that belonged to a tall man in his mid-thirties. The other belonged to a teenage Spencer, who came complete with braces, bad acne, and messy hair.

"Remember right after my mom and I moved here?"

"Yeah, vaguely. It seems so long ago."

"Well, my mom was taking pictures of the place. You know, to document the new phase of our life. Well you, Spencer, and your dad came over to introduce yourselves."

Carly was still staring at the picture, almost in disbelief.

"Since my mom was taking pictures I answered the door, and there you were. Then my mom turned around and thought we looked cute together, so she snapped a photo."

"So this was the moment we first met?" Carly whispered.

"Yep," said Freddie, "and I've kept it ever since. And now I want you to have it."

Carly looked up from the photo for the first time and stared into Freddie's eyes. "This is so sweet of you Freddie. Thank you."

Carly and Freddie continued sitting around and talking for hours until one of the waiters asked them to leave. Freddie walked Carly back to her apartment (as all guys should do). They stopped outside Carly's door, when Carly started fiddling with her purse "trying" to find her keys.

"I had a really good time tonight," Freddie said.

"Me too," said Carly, "that was really amazing. I wish I had said 'yes' sooner, we could've had ages…months of this. Just think of all the good times we could have had."

"There's nothing to regret," Freddie took both of Carly's hands; "we have had lots of good times. We did iCarly and got to hang out together with Sam. Besides, everything happens for a reason; it was just the way things turned out."

Carly smiled for a second at Freddie, but then stopped. There was dead silence. The couple just stared into the other's eyes taking in the moment; doing nothing but enjoying each other's presence. Time came to a standstill; then Freddie began to lean towards Carly. The two's lips met. They pulled away a few seconds later and Carly grinned at Freddie, but Freddie for an instant had a confused look on his face. However his expression quickly transformed and he grinned back at Carly.

"How about another one?" he asked. The two leaned towards each other again, this time Carly has a hand twisted in Freddie's hair and Freddie is cupping Carly's cheek in his left hand. Freddie kissed Carly much more forcefully but after a short moment Freddie yanked himself away from Carly.

"Sorry, I can't do this," Freddie spat out. He looked like he hated himself. He stood back and turned away from the girl whom he had been dreaming about for years. Carly stood back for a second in disbelief.

"What?" she whispered. "I thought everything was going perfectly. You've had a crush on me since…forever." She was getting extremely upset, "We just had a great date, what could your problem be?!"

Freddie hesitated, "I'm sorry Carly I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have done this." He paused for a moment, "We're over." They stood staring at each other: Carly in disbelief, Freddie in disappointment. "What is your problem?" Carly sneered. She turned away from Freddie, went into her apartment, and slammed the door. Freddie thought he heard her crying.

Freddie stared at Carly's door for another minute feeling sick. But then he turned his back to the door and stared at the ceiling for a minute; he was deep in thought. He then snapped his fingers, "the playground," he said to himself, and Freddie ran off out of the apartment.

Freddie ran to Ridgeway in the middle of the night. He shivered a little as it had cooled down dramatically since the sun went down, but he kept looking around. Finally he saw a dark figure with their head down on a bench. They had long hair drooped over their face and Freddie heard that familiar sound of someone crying. He walked up quietly and put his arm around their shoulder, and a mass of blonde hair rose. Sam's face was soaking wet, but she hurriedly (and unsuccessfully) tried to wipe all of her tears off with her sleeve.

"How did your date go Benson? Are you and Carly _in love_ now?" Sam tried to repress the tone of being really sad.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, I always come out here in the middle of night to get some fresh air."

"Well I will have you know that Carly and I are no longer going out anymore."

"_What?!_" Sam shouted, "What did you do to offend Carly so much that she would break up with you after the first date?!"

"Nothing, I broke up with her."

Sam sat there shocked, with her mouth hanging open, "You're telling me that you just broke up with the girl you have been goo goo over for all of your life? What is your problem?"

"You are," said Freddie, and he kissed her so hard they both nearly fell over. Sam was caught completely off guard, and she had a flashback to the couple's first kiss. She was totally elated. She never wanted this moment to end; even if they broke apart the next day it would be too soon. After several moments (or hours) the couple broke apart. They just smiled at each other and Sam held Freddie's hand; she was actually emotional.

"I was afraid that would never happen," the blonde said, "what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I thought of our first kiss and realized that I couldn't live without experiencing that sensation again."

"You are one amazing dork," and the two kissed again passionately, not wanting to ever lose each other again.

A/N: First, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Second, who else loves the irony that it wasn't until Freddie kissed Carly that he realized how much he liked Sam? Well I hope all of you Seddie lovers who reviewed my stories are happy! Tell me if you think I should continue on with this story. I have a couple of ideas, but it might be better to leave the ending right here and start something new.

Cool things about the story. I didn't make up the idea of having a picture taken when a couple first met. I was watching Animal Planet (?) one day and was watching Steve Irwin, and he and his wife have a picture of the moment they first met. Steve had just done some show and his future wife walked up to talk to him and a friend of hers took a picture. That seemed like something that would be invaluable to me and totally cool if I was lucky enough to have it, so I threw it in there as the special gift Freddie gave Carly.

And yes, from the beginning I was planning on Sam and Freddie getting together in the end. I think they go so well together but I didn't want a classic Seddie story. I think people will better appreciate them getting together now knowing that Freddie almost became Carly's bf. So yay, everyone be happy!!!


End file.
